Switched Roles
by charlaxdreamer
Summary: What would happen if the roles had been switched? Would Susannah and Jesse still end up together? R&R! Rated T just to be safe
1. The Accident

**_A/N: Hello all! Hopefully this story is enjoyed. It was sort of just a random idea, so it may not be 100 amazing, but I will try to make it better and better each chapter. Oh, and in this, Susannah lives in California originally. Just letting you know… Please review and be nice. Thankyouuuuuu!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series. Although continuous wishes, I still do not. It all belongs to the great Meg Cabot. I just came up with the events in this story, and new characters. _

**Switched Roles**

Chapter 1

I never believed in ghosts. I mean, hearing all of those ghost stories and those haunted house things just never freaked me out. Despite continuous warnings from my Grandmother – "Susannah, dear. Believe." and my friends telling me that I _should_ believe in ghosts – I never did. I guess that was just how I was, and I thought that nothing could change that.

But, of course, something did.

I can't remember exactly _how_ it happened, it happened extremely fast. I was just driving down the road in my brand new BMW that my dad let me drive for the first time by myself. I was on the way to pick up my best friend Gina and go to the mall and grab a frozen yogurt. It was like tradition of us to do that, but usually we had to bike. It was really surreal that _finally_ I could drive, never mind with such a nice car! Although I had to pitch in a bit of my birthday money, I didn't mind. But anyways, I guess I'll continue my ever-so-exciting story. I was driving along the road, carelessly humming along to some random Justin Timberlake song, when this big truck comes right out of nowhere! Basically, it was going the opposite way I was, but he swerved out of the way to miss some stupid little kid walking across the damn road. So, the truck slams into me right on my side of the car and _bam_. I'm here. I really thought that I was just asleep, or in a coma or whatever. I was thinking that, until I realised that I was walking back up the road that I had just crashed on, to my house.

"This is strange." I remembered thinking. There were ambulances everywhere back at my car, and I kept trying to wave at them and gesture thumbs up. I wanted to get home and tell my dad the news before he and my mom heard from the cops. But, the medics just ignored me. I don't know what they were trying to find in that car, because I was right here. You would think medics would be smarter.

And then it hit me.

I was dead. I was walking up the street, _invisible_ to all eyes except for mine. I immediately felt tears well up in my eyes. How could that have _happened_! What are the chances of the **one** time I drive alone; I get nailed by a freakin' truck? I began jogging back to my house, eventually turning into a sprint.

Surely this couldn't be happening.

But it was. And, eventually it just sunk in. I was dead, and I could see everybody around me still. I had thought that if I died, it'd just be black or whatever. But it wasn't. I had to go through seeing my parent's cry, Gina come over to my house and drop off flowers, and various other people showing sympathy.

"I'm right here!" I tried screaming at my parent's one time. It just got me horribly frustrated. After what seemed like days, my parent's began to pack up boxes in our house. They packed up my room last, and it was almost unbearable to watch. They were moving out. I guess the memories of me were too much for them. But it was heartbreaking for me.

So, a few months later, I was still around. And here I am, sitting on my empty bedroom floor, thinking back to the good old times. The times where I could talk to my parents and Gina. When I could _bike_ to the mall and get frozen yogurt. I miss those times, you know? All of a sudden, I heard people talking downstairs, and then footsteps creaking on each step as they came up.

I froze.

The talking became louder and louder, until four people appeared in the door frame of my room.

"Here's the first bedroom!" A lady in a fancy dress explained, stepping into my room with her high heels on. Those are so not good for hard-wood floors.

"Mom, Dad? I like it here." A boy's voice said from behind a women and a man. He stepped out from behind them, and I nearly had a heart-attack. Well, if that was possible, I mean. He was gorgeous. He was tall, with dark hair and the most amazing features I had ever seen. He looked around the room with a grin on his face.

"Do you now, Jesse?" The women asked curiously, she too glancing around the room. He just nodded his head, as he walked towards my closet and peered inside.

"Lots of room in here!" He said, his voice muffled. The adults laughed in a very business like way, and then walked out of the room.

"Here's the master bedroom." I heard what appeared to be the Saleswomen say. _Jesse_ finally got his head out of my closet, and glanced out the window. I was sitting just under it. He looked down, admiring the floors.

And then he looked at me. My eyes widened as his mouth dropped open, and he turned pale.

"W-W-Who are you!" He said quietly. This would _so_ be my reaction if I saw a ghost in my potential room. Actually, I was sort of in shock myself. This gorgeous, dreamy, perfect boy could see me!

"I used to live here." I said smoothly. I didn't want to scare him away.

"What the _hell_!" He said, louder this time. He stepped back a few feet.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked, gulping. I shook my head.

**It sort of ended abruptly, but if I get good reviews I shall continue. Let's just say that it is going to get really juicy. R&R! **


	2. Moving Day

_**A/N: Hello! Thank you for all of the reviews. After reading what I had wrote for the first chapter, I did realise that Jesse seemed really childish. This chapter I am going to try harder to make him more Jesse like. R&R kindly, please. **_

I could not take my eyes off of this boy. Although he was in total shock because he was seeing ghosts, I was more in shock because I was seeing a Sex God. He looked like he was Spanish, and had very tan skin to prove it. I looked around my empty room casually, admiring its clean floors and my skill to keep my room in such a great state for all of those years - and then glanced back up at _him_. He was still looking at me, remained in shock.  
"This doesn't entirely make this house very welcoming." He finally said to me. I shrugged.

"What can I say? I promise you I'm not a creepy ghost. I'm not from a horror movie. I'm a normal 16 year old girl. I used to live here, that's all." I explained to him in a very soft and smooth voice. He seemed to begin to calm down because he finally took his eyes off of me and glanced out the window.

"You do have a nice view." He half joked. It was amazing. The gorgeous boy was actually accepting me. _I think_. I let out a giggle, and nodded my head.

"You know it." I stood up from where I was sitting. This sort of startled him. I didn't know how to act around him due to the situation, and it was beginning to be a pain.

"I don't suppose I'll ever get used to seeing ghosts. It's not that normal, you know?" He chuckled awkwardly. He just stared at me. The funny thing was, for a second there, he didn't seem to be staring at me for the fact that I was a ghost, but seemed to be staring at my face. I glanced at him, and for a minute we caught eyes. He broke the gaze suddenly.

"I better go. But hey, I really like this house. You promise you won't do anything creepy, like haunt it?" He asked me. He was actually being serious. Could he not tell from looking at me that I was just an ordinary girl? I had to stifle a laugh. I had no interest in haunting my ex-house. It was quite hilarious.

"I promise. I think it'd be nice to have a friend around here, anyways." I explained. It was true. It would be entirely convenient to have somebody that could actually see me. I could actually _talk_ to somebody. Not to mention that somebody being a boy such as himself. As the boy left the room, I let out a deep breath. Suddenly he turned around and faced me again.

"Wait. I'm Jesse, just so you know." He said, rocking on his heels. I gulped.

"I'm Suze." I replied. He nodded his head.

"Maybe I'll see you another time then, _Suze_." He let himself emphasize my name. He turned away and walked out of my room gracefully. Everything about that boy was wonderful. _Jesse_. I thought. I liked the way it sounded. _Jesse, Jesse, Jesse._ He was all I could think about. I prayed more then I had ever before in my life that he and his family decided to live in my house. My old house, that is.

The next few days we're unbearable. Many other families walked through my house, but none of them consisted of extremely hot Spanish boys. I usually hung out in my room. I have to admit that sometimes I would do something such as make a really loud noise or open a window to freak out the families that were really interested. It was basically cheating, but I couldn't help it. I wanted Jesse's family to be the one that lived in my house. One day I was casually strolling around, admiring the noticeable size difference of the place without furniture. I glanced out my living room window to the front lawn, catching sight of the "For Sale" sign. I don't know what it was, but something pulled me outside to look at that sign. As soon as I was standing in front of it, a very unfamiliar feeling swept over me. Who knows? Maybe when you're dead you experience feelings in a different way. But anyways, the sign read:  
"**Sold**" In bold letters. But who was it sold to? Was it that old couple that laughed at literally everything and always moaned out each others names? Was it the family with the crazy two year old triplets? More importantly though, was it Jesse's family? I slumped back into my house very un-lady like because of how confused I was. I had to find out somehow who it was that was moving into my house.

Let me tell you. There is not much for a dead teenager girl to do around here if she's invisible to practically all eyes. Halloween quickly passed, and it was completely saddening when the parent's had to lead there kids _past_ my house because they knew it was empty. It shouldn't be empty. Deep in my heart, I still dreamt of being alive still, living in my house with my family. I completely missed the days when Gina would come over with some random movie to watch and stay the night. I missed so many things. If I was going to be dead though, I would prefer Jesse's family to move into my house. So one day I was walking around in my backyard, admiring my Mom's garden. All of the flowers seemed to be healthy and it made me happy. I was suddenly distracted by a familiar beeping sound. The sort of beeping sound that echoed through streets when a truck of some sort was backing up. What sort of truck does that? Oh yeah,

A **moving** truck.

I practically sprinted to the front of my house, praying to all God's and other such things that it was a moving truck that was backing into my driveway. As I reached the front of the house, I jumped up and down for sometime with complete and utter excitement. At that point I was happy most people couldn't see me. It'd be quite the ridiculous sight. But anyways -

It was a moving truck! It was backing up into my driveway too! It had to be one of the happiest moments since my… well… my accident.

_Suze, don't get too excited. It may not be him._ I had to remind myself. I just stood there though, watching the rugged workers bring boxes of all shapes and sizes into my house. Surely the family that was moving in would have to come sometime after the moving truck was here. After an hour or so of complete anxiety, I saw a black BMW ease into the curb. I shut my eyes, and prayed again.

What? I was desperate for some entertainment. Some entertainment, and well naturally – him.

"Oh, well this is lovely! The movers are already here. We've made a great choice Linda." I heard a man's voice say. _Open your eyes, Suze! Open them_. But I couldn't. I wouldn't open my eyes until I heard him.

"We did, didn't we Jim?" A women's shrill voice replied.

_Come on, come on!_ I squeezed my eyes shut. _Jesse, Jesse, J-_

"Jesse! Come on out of that car. You can finish reading that book later!" The women said.

I can not explain how HAPPY I was at that moment.

I opened my eyes just as Jesse was stepping out of the black BMW. He had a large, black hard covered book in his hand. He grinned as he took in the sight of the house.

I swear I could have died.

Wait. Ok, I got to get used to this whole dead thing. But until then I had to go prepare however ghosts would prepare for things. I had to prepare to see Jesse again!

I skipped back around to the back of the house happily, deciding to go back in the back door and pretend that I didn't know Jesse was here.

Come on! I couldn't act as if I was _interested_ in him or something.

**Ok, hopefully Jesse is more portrayed as himself in this chapter. Any who I hope this was enjoyed. Once again, it may not be top notch but I hope to get better each chapter. Support and kind reviews would be _greatly_ appreciated and lead to even better chapters. This is when it will start getting juicy if you haven't noticed. So, R&R and the next chapter will be posted shortly. Thank you again. **


End file.
